


Room Service

by businessboyjared



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, very creative title thanks op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/businessboyjared/pseuds/businessboyjared
Summary: Richie shows Ben the joys of hotel room service.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Room Service

Within minutes of entering their hotel room, Richie kicks off his shoes and flops himself soundly on top of the bed. He groans and shoves his face in a pillow so soft it doesn't seem real.

"I'm so tired, can we just stay here for the rest of the day?" 

Ben unlaces his boots and unzips his suitcase to start loading his clothes into the closet and dresser, before he comes over to stand at the edge of the bed. It's huge, a size bigger than their bed at home, and somehow Richie's starfishing still takes up a majority of it.

Ben reaches down to comb his fingers through Richie's hair. Richie hums happily.

"We don't have anything planned until tomorrow, so I don't see why not? I'm tired too."

"So what are you standing around for, dude? Cuddle me," Richie rolls onto his back and makes grabby hands at Ben until he's tucked into his side, head resting on his chest and Richie's arms around him. 

"Mm, good night." Richie says around a yawn.

Ben glances at his watch. "Rich, it's 4pm."

"It's so sexy how you can tell analog time," Richie mumbles, clearly falling asleep already. "Wake me up at 9:27 on the dot."

Ben snorts out a laugh. "You got it." 

Richie gives Ben one tight squeeze before fully passing out. Ben tucks himself tighter into Richie's side, absent-mindedly scratches his fingers down Richie's front until he falls asleep too.

\---

When Ben wakes up, the sun is setting over the ocean. Their room has a beautiful view of the water and the beach, and he lays there for a minute watching the sunset as it paints their room with bright orange light. Richie snores quietly beneath him. Ben feels so at peace he could probably fall right back asleep.

He opts, instead, to poke at Richie's stubbled cheek until he cracks his eyes open.

"Time to wake up," Ben glances at his watch. "It's five after six."

"Oh, thank god. I was worried I really would nap until nine. I wouldn't be able to sleep at all if I did."

Ben laughs into Richie's chest. "God, you are such an old man."

Richie scoffs and reaches his hand down to pinch Ben's side. "Says the guy with the gray hairs."

"Says the guy who likes them," Ben retorts. Richie opens his mouth, always ready to reply, but Ben stretches his head up to place a kiss on his bottom lip. Ben's found that's pretty much the most effective way to get him to be quiet. Momentarily, anyway.

They keep kissing while Ben slides himself on top of Richie, chests and bellies pressed together. It's a little uncomfortable-- they're still in their clothes, and if Ben's being honest his neck and shoulders are kind of sore from the way he fell asleep against Richie. 

Richie reaches his hands up, runs them along Ben's sides and lower back before traveling up to his shoulder blades.

"You're so hot, have I told you that?" Richie mumbles against Ben's mouth.

"Like nine times, just today." Ben kisses Richie's chin.

"Good. I'll make it an even ten-- this golden hour light is making you look  _ especially _ hot." 

Ben pushes himself up just enough so he can look at all of Richie's face. His eyes are still a little bleary and crusty from their long nap, and he's got pillow lines on the whole left side of his face. And the pretty, red-orange haze of their room makes him look... Ben runs through every word in his own dictionary and comes up empty. He looks like Richie. He loves it. 

"Ditto," Ben smiles down at him. He leans down for another kiss and is interrupted by the loud grumble of Richie's stomach beneath him. Richie grins sheepishly.

"Do you wanna go somewhere for dinner?" Ben asks. He sits up, repositions himself so he's straddling Richie's lap. Richie pushes himself up on one elbow and blatantly checks Ben out, his hand resting on one of Ben's knees while his eyes roam all over him.

"Can we stay in?" Richie's eyes light up. "Ooh, let's order room service!"

"I've never actually ordered room service at a hotel," Ben muses. 

"You've been a rich, hot architect for how long and you've seriously never splurged once?" Ben laughs and feels himself blush at the compliment. He shakes his head down at him. Richie reaches for the room service menu on the bedside table and hands it to Ben. He looks it over and then raises an eyebrow at Richie.

"Rich, this is all like, normal food. For three times the price."

Richie rolls his eyes fondly. "Yeah, but they bring it  _ directly _ to us. On a little cart and everything. Have you ever had fries delivered to you from a cart?" Richie kisses his fingers like a cartoon chef. " _ Delicioso _ ."

Ben swats the menu at Richie's chest, then rolls off him and to the side so they can look at the menu together.

"Get whatever you want, babe. It's my treat."

Ben hums and looks at the dessert options. "The room is booked under my name and credit card, dummy. I'm not your sugar baby." Ben winks at Richie over the top of the menu, and Richie pretends like his entire face isn't immediately beet red.

Richie calls their order in while Ben showers just to rinse the sleepiness and lingering airplane feeling off him. They both change into sweatpants and lay back in bed, this time with Ben holding Richie, quietly listening to the ocean waves from their open window. 

There's a knock on the door a while later, and Richie perks up like a dog.

"Prepare to have your world rocked," He says, taking a beat before he opens the door with a dramatic flourish. 

Ben does enjoy the two little carts that roll in, covered with various plates and bowls and cups. He feels embarrassed for a second, realizing they'd ordered almost one of everything from the menu. Richie smiles at the servers and tips them on their way out, and then rejoins Ben on the bed with their milkshakes and he can't help but smile. 

"Okay, this  _ is _ pretty nice. The carts were fun."

Richie grins at him and then gulps down half of his chocolate milkshake before Ben tells him to come up for air. 

"Straws deliver very small amounts of liquid at a time, I'm not gonna drown. And besides, I know how to use my mouth and breathe at the same time. Some might even say I'm very good at it." Richie winks at Ben, who chokes a little on a sip of his strawberry shake.

"Are you, though? I might recall a time or two--"

Richie laughs and shoves his shoulder, loving how much they're both blushing. He grabs a plate of fries and sets it on the bed between them, then dips a few into his ice cream. 

"Just sit there and eat your food, Benjamin."

"You got it, Richard."


End file.
